There are many types of mobile computing systems designed to be connected to other systems via wireless communication. For example, relative basic systems such as that marketed under the tradename iPod Touch® by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif., are desiged to browse the internet through WiFi connectivity as they are carried about by a user. On the more complex side, various mobile computing systems are available that incorporate not only WiFi type connectivity, but also wireless mobile network connectivity, such as via a cellmodem. The presently available systems are not particularly good at maintaining connectivity, as the users of cellphones, cellmodems, and WiFi-connected systems have experienced when moving about with the systems, such as by moving in a car or even walking about from one location in a building to another location in the same building. Typically what happens is that the connectivity becomes interrupted or dropped, and the user finds himself trying to regain connectivity, generally by redialing or using software utilities to attempt reconnection. Indeed, notwithstanding the millions of mobile communication and computing devices, such as laptops and iPhone Touch® devices, sold in the U.S. and other countries, there remains a lack of solutions for connectivity robustness, and almost any consumer of technologies can point to the numerous times he or she has dropped a signal at an inconvenient moment, only to have to try to regain connectivity manually. There is a need for systems and methods configured to automatically assist with seeking out, testing, utilizing, and upgrading wireless connectivity in real or near-real time at a frequency high enough to make the overall connectivity scenario relatively robust.